5.10 Deswegen bin ich hier
„'Deswegen bin ich hier'“ (Original: „''He′s Our You''“) ist die 10. Episode der 5. Staffel von Lost und die 96. Episode der gesamten Serie. Die Episode erzählt die Geschichte von Sayids Kindheit, sowie der Zeit nach der Rückkehr von der Insel. Inhalt Tikrit, Irak thumb|left|250px|[[Sayid dreht dem Huhn den Kopf um.]] Sayids Vater zwingt Sayids Bruder ein Huhn zu töten, indem er ihm sagt, dass er kein Mann wäre, wenn er das nicht tun würde. Der Junge traut sich aber nicht, weshalb Sayid eingreift und das Huhn für seinen Bruder tötet. Als der Vater zurückkommt und sieht, dass das Huhn tot ist, gratuliert er dem älteren Bruder,welcher zugibt, dass Sayid das Huhn getötet hat. Der Vater ist glücklich und sagt, dass wenigstens einer seiner Söhne einmal ein Mann werden wird. Moskau, Russland thumb|250px|left|[[Sayid erschießt ein weiteres Opfer.]] Sayid erschießt in Moskau einen Mann namens Ivan Andropow. Kurz bevor Sayid abdrückt, bietet der Mann ihm ein Bestechungsgeld, wenn er ihn am Leben lässt, doch Sayid lässt sich nicht erweichen. Draußen trifft er sich danach mit Ben. Sayid fragt ihn, wohin er jetzt gehen solle. Ben antwortet, dass das der letzte von Widmores Leuten gewesen sei, der eine Bedrohung für Sayids Freunde auf der Insel dargestellte und, dass Sayid nun frei wäre, sein Leben zu leben. Enttäuscht fragt Sayid, warum er jetzt einfach abhaut, nachdem er die vielen Menschen für Ben getötet hat. Ben meint aber, dass Sayid diese Menschen nicht für ihn, sondern für sich selbst getötet hätte; er hat selbst nach den Namen gefragt. Ben gratuliert ihm anschließend für die erfolgreich erfüllten Aufträge und geht davon. Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic thumb|250px|left|[[Ben besucht Sayid in Santo Domingo.]] Ben besucht Sayid in Santo Domingo. Sayid hilft gerade beim Aufbau einer Schule für eine Hilfsorganisation Built Our World. Ben spricht ihn an und sagt ihm, dass Locke tot sei und wahrscheinlich von einem von Widmores Leuten getötet worden sei, als Vergeltung für die von Sayid begangenen Morde. Ben erzählt, dass die Leute, die Locke gefunden haben auch ihn finden könnten, und er darum in Gefahr sei. Außerdem sagt er Sayid, dass ein Mann vor der Santa Rosa Klinik gesehen wurde, der Hurley seit Wochen zu beobachteten scheint. Er sagt Sayid, dass dieser die Fähigkeit hat, Menschen zu töten. Er meint, dass Sayid schon immer gefoltert und gemordet hat, da er ein „Killer“ sei. Sayid antwortet ihm aber, dass er Unrecht hat und er das töten nicht genießt. Ben meint, dass er sich dann wohl in ihm getäuscht hat. Los Angeles, Kalifornien thumb|250px|Sayid und Ilana „treffen“ sich in der Bar. Nachdem Ben die Oceanic 6 an den Hafen von Los Angeles geführt hat ( ), und diese nun erfahren haben, dass das Treffen nur zum Ziel hatte, sie wieder zurück auf die Insel zu bringen, geht auch Sayid wieder davon. Er geht in eine Bar, wo er mehrere Whiskys trinkt, als sich plötzlich Ilana zu ihm setzt. Sie fragt ihn, was mit jemandem los ist, der einen Drink für 120 Dollar bestellt. Sie gibt anschließen zu, dass sie nur wegen ihm ihr Essen an der Bar zu sich nimmt. Sayid meint zuerst, dass sie eine Prostituierte sei, sie sagt aber, dass sie einfach fand, dass er traurig sei, und sie traurige Männer mag. Sie fragt dann, was Sayid tut, er meint, dass er gerade einen Jobwechsel durchmacht. Sie fragt, was er zuvor gemacht hat. Sayid meint nur „Das Einzige, in dem ich jemals gut war“. Verwundert fragt Ilana, warum er dann aufgehört hat, und meint, dass sie jetzt versteht, warum er traurig ist. Sie sagt, dass man niemals aufhören soll, etwas zu tun, worin man wirklich gut ist. Sayid bezahlt ihr anschließen einen Drink. thumb|250px|left|Ilana bedroht Sayid mit einer Waffe. Kurze Zeit später sind die beiden in einem Hotelzimmer. Sie küssen sich heftig, und als Sayid Ilana gerade auf das Bett wirft und ihr die Schuhe ausziehen will, tritt sie ihm ins Gesicht, schlägt ihn nieder und richtet eine Waffe auf ihn. Sie erklärt ihm, dass die Familie von Peter Avellino sie angeheuert hat, ihn zu finden und nach Guam zu bringen. Er soll dort für den Mord, den er vor einiger Zeit auf einem Golfplatz begangen hat, zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden. thumb|250px|Ilana will mit Sayid nach [[Guam.]] Als Sayid und Ilana am Flughafen in Los Angeles angekommen sind, entdeckt er Hurley, der scheinbar ebenfalls auf diesen Flug gehen will. Sayid fragt Ilana, ob sie sich sicher ist, dass sie nach Guam fliegen. Belustigt fragt sie, wo sie denn sonst hingehen sollten. Kurz darauf entdeckt Sayid auch noch Jack, der sich mit Hurley unterhält, und Kate, die auch in dem Warteraum sitzt. Verängstigt bittet Sayid Ilana, den nächsten Flug zu nehmen, da er wenn es ums Fliegen geht sehr Abergläubisch sei. Ilana meint nur, dass sie ihm eine Hasenpfote kaufen wird, aber dass sie in dieses Flugzeug einsteigen werden. Im Flugzeug entdeckt Sayid dann auch Sun. Auch Ben kommt in letzter Minute noch in den Flieger. Während Hurley dann schreiend aufsteht und fragt, warum Ben auch mitfliegt, fragt Sayid Ilana, ob sie für Ben Linus arbeiten würde. Sie fragt wer dies sei. Sayids Antwort ist, dass er ein Lügner sei, der Menschen manipuliert, und seine eigene Tochter sterben ließ um sich selbst zu retten, ein Monster. Ilana fragt ihn dann, warum sie für einen solchen Menschen arbeiten sollte. Sayid sagt nur „Ich habe es getan“. Auf der Insel thumb|left|250px|Sayid ist gefangen. Sayid sitzt im Gefängnis der DHARMA Initiative. Ben bringt ein Sandwich und ein Buch um es Sayid zu geben. Dieser legt es auf seine Pritsche, als Ben fragt, ob Richard Alpert ihn geschickt habe. Er erzählt von seinem Treffen mit Richard, als er einst in den Dschungel rannte. Richard sagte ihm dann, dass er geduldig sein solle. Falls auch Sayid seine Geduld beweist, will Ben ihm helfen. Später erscheinen Horace Goodspeed und Radzinsky in der Zelle. Sie befreien Sayid von dem Kabelbinder um seine Handgelenke. Er will wissen, warum Sayid gefesselt war, als er aufgefunden wurde. Sayid sagt kein Wort, worauf Horace ihm droht, das Ganze auf „die nächste Ebene“ zu bringen. In ihrem Haus guckt Juliet grübelnd aus dem Fenster, während allmählich das Essen verbrennt. Sawyer tritt ein, und schaltet den Herd aus. Er geht zu Juliet, und will wissen, was los ist. Sie fragt, ob das zwischen ihnen nun vorbei sei, jetzt, wo Kate und Jack zurück auf der Insel sind. Sawyer verneint, und sagt, dass dies keinen Unterschied mache. Juliet äußert außerdem ihre Sorgen, dass Sayid etwas erzählen könnte, was sie alle belastet. Plötzlich klopft es an der Tür und Horace tritt ein. Er berichtet, dass sich der Gefangene weigere, etwas zu erzählen, und er ihn deshalb zu Oldham bringen wolle. Sawyer will jedoch vorher noch mit Sayid reden. Im Gefängnis will Sawyer Sayid davon überzeugen, einen der Feinde zu spielen. Jedoch will dieser nicht, und fordert, dass Sawyer ihn einfach laufen lässt. Er verneint und sagt, dass die Leute der DHARMA Initiative ihm vertrauen würden, und er sich in den letzten drei Jahren ein gutes Leben aufgebaut habe. In der Kantine wird Kate von Hurley und Jack über Juliets und Sawyers Zusammenleben aufgeklärt. thumb|250px|Roger ist wütend darüber, dass Ben Sayid besucht. Roger besucht Sayid im Gefängnis der DHARMA Initiative. Er macht sich über Sayid als ''Feind'' lustig, da er sie für die „Könige des Dschungels“ hält, und sie niemals von den Idioten der DHARMA Initiative gefangen werden sollten. Plötzlich tritt Ben ein, welcher ein weiteres Sandwich für Sayid hat. Als Roger das sieht, schleudert er seinen Sohn gegen die Gitterstäbe. Ben gibt an, das Sandwich aus eigener Initiative gemacht zu haben. Sawyer gibt Sayid eine letzte Chance, ein falsches Geständnis abzugeben. Als sich dieser weigert, bringen ihn die Männer zu Oldham. Dieser flößt ihm eine Art Wahrheitsserum ein, das ihn zwingt, sein Wissen preiszugeben. Er erzählt von den Stationen der DHARMA Initiative, und auch vom Schwan, was besonders Radzinsky sehr stört. Er sagt auch, dass er genau wie „Sawyer“ − welcher auf der Insel ja nur als Jim LaFleur bekannt ist − bereits auf der Insel gewesen sei, und sie aus der Zukunft stammen würde. Oldham entschuldigt sich dafür, dem Gefangenen offenbar zu viel von den Chemikalien gegeben zu haben. Juliet zeigt Kate ihren neuen Arbeitsplatz, als die beiden auch ein wenig über Juliets Beziehung zu Sawyer redet. Plötzlich kommt dieser mit einem DHARMA-Bus angefahren, und bringt Sayid zurück. [[Bild:5x10-haus-abstimmung-radzinsky.jpg|thumb|250px|left|Per Volksentscheid wird abgestimmt, dass Sayid getötet werden soll.]] An diesem Abend stimmen einige der DHARMA Initiative Mitarbeiter darüber ab, ob man Sayid hinrichten soll oder nicht. Nach einer Stellungnahme der frischgebackenen Mutter Amy, stimmen alle dafür, Sayid hinzurichten. Sawyer versucht Sayid bei einem Fluchtversuch zu helfen, der jedoch erklärt, dass er nun endlich den Grund für seine Rückkehr zur Insel gefunden habe. Sawyer ist davon nicht überzeugt, kann jedoch nichts mehr tun. Auf dem Rückweg klopft Sawyer bei Kates Haus an, und fragt, warum sie alle zurückgekommen sind. Kate gibt an, nicht zu wissen, warum die anderen wieder hier seien. Sie wüsste nur, was sie hier wollte. In dem Moment fährt ein brennender DHARMA-Bus auf eines der Häuser zu und explodiert. Die anderen Bewohner versuchen, Sawyers Anweisungen folgezuleisten. Im allgemeinen Chaos betritt Ben das nun unbewachte Gefängnis und öffnet die Tür zu Sayids Zelle. 250px|thumb|Sayid schießt auf Ben. Auf der Flucht im Dschungel hält plötzlich ein Bus neben ihnen, und Jin steigt aus. Sayid gibt an, dass Sawyer ihn freigelassen habe. Als ein Funkspruch kommt, dass der Gefangene abgehauen sei, schlägt Sayid Jin bewusstlos. Ben kommt aus dem Dschungel auf den matschigen Weg und will weiter. Sayid sagt Ben, dass er recht gehabt habe, und er ein „Killer“ sei. Als Ben nachfragt, was Sayid meine, schießt dieser ihn zu Boden und flieht. Wissenswertes Allgemeines *Im Sicherheitsbüro ist eine große Karte der Baracken zu sehen. *Als Sayid in Moskau das Gebäude verlässt, kann man im Fenster eine Siegelung erkennen: „Олдхэм Фармасьютикалс“ = „Oldham Pharmaceuticals“ * Auf der Wand in der Cafeteria hängt ein Geronimo Jackson-Poster. Es zeigt Alice im Wunderland, das weiße Kaninchen und die "Pfeife-rauchende Raupe". * Bei Oldhams Lagerplatz ist eine gespannt. Es sind speziell angeordnete Wimpel mit den Farben blau, weiß, rot, grün und gelb. Im tibetanischen Kulturraum glaubt man, dass durch das Wehen der Fahnen im Wind die Götter gerufen werden und das ganze umgebende Gelände segnen. * Auf der Platte auf Oldhams Grammophon ist der Markenname "Victor" zu sehen. * Auf dem Schild auf der Baustelle in Santo Domingo steht: „Otro Proyecto de 'Construyendo Nuestro Mundo' para servicio ala comunidad“ was übersetzt bedeutet: "Noch ein 'Bauen Unsere Welt' Projekt als Service für unsere Gemeinschaft". Produktion *Daniel, Desmond, Locke, und Miles tauchen in dieser Folge nicht auf. *Greg Yaitanes ist das erst mal seit dem "Special" zu sehen. *Achilles Gacis wird zwar als "Mann im Auto" genannt, kommt aber nicht vor. *Molly McGivern hat in dieser Episode einen Auftritt als Rosie, alerdings erscheint sie nicht in den Credits. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *Nachdem Ben von Sayid niedergeschossen wurde, liegt er ausgestreckt am Boden. In der nächsten Szene liegt er anders. *In dieser Episode sagt Sayid in der Szene am Jachthafen nur zu Ben: "Wenn ich dich wiedersehe, wird es sehr unangenehm für uns beide. („If I see you again, it will be extremely unpleasant for us both.“). Während er in "This Place Is Death" während der selben Einstellung an Ben und auch an Jack gerichtet droht: "Wenn ich dich oder ihn noch einmal sehe, wird es sehr ungenehm für uns alle sein." („If I see you, or him again, it will be extremely unpleasant for all of us.“). * Sayid Vater spricht mit ägyptischem Akzent statt mit irakischem. Diese beiden Einschläge des Arabischen unterscheiden sich deutlich. * Das lebende Huhn, das der junge Sayid für seinen Bruder tötet, scheint zu Beginn der Szene deutlich größer und wohlgenährter zu sein, als das tote Huhn in einer näheren Einstellung. * In der Szene in der Sayid in einer Moskauer Straße auf ein großes eisernes Tor zugeht, ist im Hintergrund ein Auto abgestellt. In einer zweiten Einstellung sieht man Ben, der auf Sayid gewartet hat, vor einem Fahrzeug warten, dass dem Auto aus der ersten Einstellung in Fahrzeugtyp, Farbe und Nummernschild stark ähnelt. Es ist offensichtlich ein und dasselbe Fahrzeug. * Das Nummerschild verweist auf einen Bezirk mit der Nummer "158", diese Nummer ist aber keinem Bezirk zugeordnet. Außerdem ist es ein flaches, bedrucktes Nummernschild, während heutige Nummernschilder in Russland im Blechpräge-Verfahren hergestellt werden, genau wie z.B. EU-Kennzeichen. Das Nummernschild sollte also hervorstehende Ziffern und Lettern aufweisen. * Auf der rechten Seite des eisernen Tores ist ein Schild zu sehen, auf dem in schwarzem Text auf weißem Untergrund "СТОП" (STOP) geschrieben steht. Dieses Schild wird oft vor Verkehrsampeln an der Haltelinie aufgestellt, es ist aber keine solche Ampel zu sehen. * Die Stelle am Roten Platz, an der das Auto geparkt ist, existiert nicht. * Die an der Wand der Cafeteria gibt es erst seit 1992. *Als Sayid in der Wartehalle des Flughafens Hurley ansieht, ist die weibliche Flughafenangestellte am Abfertigungsschalter nicht Nalini aus . * Oldham Pharmazeutika wäre ein sehr eigenartiger Name eines russischen Pharma-Unternehmens, eher würde es Pharmazeutisches Unternehmen von Oldham (Pharmaceutical Company of Oldham), auf russisch "Фармацевтическая Компания Олдхэма", geschrieben werden. * Die kleine CCTV-Kamera, die an der Wand der Gefängniszelle von Sayid hängt, ist eine CCD-Kamera. Die einzige CCD-Kamera, die in den 70ern bereits verkauft wurde, würde so aussehen. * Bevor Sawyer erstmals in Sayid's Zelle geht, ist hinter Phil ein Apple Lisa Computer zu sehen. Dieser Computer wurde erst sechs Jahre später auf den Markt gebracht. * Der Preis des MacCutcheon Whisky in der Bar stimmt nicht überein mit dem, den Charles Widmore Desmond in nennt. Sollte Widmore über den Preis die Wahrheit sagen, so würde Sayid's Getränk nicht 120, sondern über 1000 Dollar kosten. * Die Waffe, die Sayid Jin entwendet und damit auf Ben schiesst, ist eine Glock 17. Diese Waffe ist erst seit 1983 erhältlich. Wiederkehrende Themen *Sayid lügt weiter darüber, wer er ist, wo er herkommt und wie er in die Baracken gekommen ist. *Kate findet heraus, dass Julith und Sawyer ein Paar sind und beide Frauen sind mehr oder weniger zufrieden mit der Situation. Beziehungen *Ben sagte Sayid das er Richard das erste mal vor 4 Jahren getroffen hat. *Das Gebäude, dass Sayid in Moskau verlässt, hat die Hausnummer 23. *Bens Vater ist ausfallend. *Sayid gibt zu, dass er aus der Zukunft kommt. *Sayid tötet ein Huhn. Tiere *Sayid wird von der Dharma Initiative gefangen gehalten. *Ben gibt Sayid ein Buch. *Ben hilft einem Gefangenen zu entkommen, ähnlich wie seine Tochter Alex das in der Zukunft tun wird. Gefangenschaft *Sawyer nennt Juliets Ausblick aus dem Fenster "TV" ("What's on the TV?") *Sawyer nennt Horace Goodspeed "H". *Sawyer nennt Radzinsky "Stu". *Als Sayid sagt, er wäre abergläubisch was das Fliegen angeht, sagt Ilana sarkastisch, sie werde ihm eine Hasenpfote kaufen. *Ben sagt Sayid dass es ihn seiner Natur liege, zu morden und zu foltern. Sayid verneint dies aber und sagt, dass er das nicht glaubt und nicht will. Bevor er den jungen Ben Linus erschiesst, sagt er ihm: "Du hattest Recht. Ich bin ein Killer." ("You were right about me. I am a killer."). *Sayid erschiesst den jungen Ben Linus um den Lauf der Zukunft zu verändern. Handlungsanalyse *Die DHARMA Initiative hat einen Folterer, um Informationen zu erzwingen. *Teile von Sayids Lüge zerfallen. *Juliet und Kate vertragen sich. *Ben sagt Sayid, dass er ein Killer sei. Später schießt Sayid auf ein unschuldiges Kind: den jungen Ben Linus. *Nach dem Mord an Andropow sagt Ben Sayid, dass er nun frei sei. Kurz danach sitzt er auf der Insel hinter Gittern. Kulturelle Referenzen *'Eine neue Wirklichkeit': Dieses 1971 von dem Anthropologen geschriebene Buch gibt der junge Ben Sayid, als er ihm etwas zu essen bringt. Es ist ein Bericht über den Besuch bei , einem mexikanischen selbsternannten Zauberer und Medizinmann. Dieser versuchte seinem Schüler Castaneda durch Meditation und bewustseinsverändernde Pflanzen eine andere alternative Sichtweise nahezubringen. Kritiker gehen allerdings davon aus, das Don Juan Matus gar nicht existierte. *'I Can't Give You Anything But Love, Baby': In Oldhams Lager spielt der Schallplattenspieler diesen 1928 veröffentlichten Song. Geschrieben wurde er von , der Text stammt von . Ursprünglich hießt der Song I Can't Give You Anything But Love, Lindy und war Charles Lindbergh gewidmet. Geschrieben wurde er für das Broadway-Stück Harry Delmar's Revels (1927). Literarische Methoden * Nachdem Sayid Andropow getötet hat, sagt Ben zu ihm, er sei jetzt frei. In der nächsten Szene sitzt er im Gefängnis auf der Insel. * Nachdem Oldham Sayid das Wahrheitsserum verabreicht hat, sagt Sayid die wahrheit über seine Herkunft, Oldham und die übrigen glauben ihm aber nicht. ** Hätte Sayid ihnen nicht Name und genaue Funktion der noch gar nicht gebauten Schwan-Station genannt, hätten sie ihn für völlig verrückt erklärt. * Sawyer nennt den jungen Ben einen "netten Jungen". * Amy sorgt sich um Ben und die anderen Kinder, die bei der DHARMA Initiative leben, wobei es gerade Ben ist, der für ihren Tod verantwortlich ist. * Als die Überlebenden den Schwan gefunden haben, wurde er mit der Verteilung der Lebensmittel beauftragt. Nun arbeitet er bei der DHARMA Initiative als Koch. * Direkt nachdem der junge Sayid ein Huhn getötet hat, folgt eine Szene, in der der junge Ben ihm ein Hühner-Salat-Sandwich bringt. Referenzen zu anderen Episoden *Ein Kind tötet für seinen Bruder, um diesen zu beschützen. *Ein Kind steckt etwas in Brand, um den Erwachsenen einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen. *Ein Huhn wird getötet. *Sayid bestellt MacCutcheon Whisky. *Ben erwähnt sein Treffen mit Richard *Ilana spricht von der Familie von Peter Avellino. *Ben sagt, dass ein Mann vor Santa Rosa wartet und Hurley beobachtet. *Sayid arbeitet für die Hilfsorganisation Build Our World in Santo Domingo. *Jack sagt Kate, dass er am Vorabend mit Sawyer geredet hat. * Sayid berichtet Ilana, dass Ben seine eigene Tochter sterben ließ und für „nicht weniger als einen Genozid“ verantwortlich sei. * Oldham bindet Sayid an einen Baum, genauso wie er selbst es mit Sawyer getan hat. * Der gefangene Sayid erzählt dem jungen Ben, dass er hier sei, um ihn zu den Feinden mitzunehmen. Jahre später erzählt der gefangene Ben Locke, dass er gekommen sei, um ihn zu den Anderen mitzunehmen. Offene Fragen *Welche Befugnis hatte Ilana um jemanden festzunehmen und an einen anderen Staat auszuliefern? (Sie führt Sayid in Handschellen ins Flugzeug) Ist sie eine Polizistin oder Agentin? *Welche Gefahr stellten Charles Widmores Verbündete dar? Siehe auch * mit regelmäßigen Infos über die neue Staffel (mit Spoiler-Warnung). Category:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Episoden